1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing.
2. Related Art
In general, in a spinning reel for fishing, there is provided an anti-reverse for preventing a rotor from rotating in the fishline drawing direction, that is, there is provided an anti-reverse for preventing a rotor from rotating in the reverse direction. When a change-over mechanism is operated, this anti-reverse can be changed over between an operating state in which the rotor anti-reverse is turned on and a non-operating state in which the rotor anti-reverse is turned off.
In this connection, in this spinning reel for fishing, in order to catch a fish, which has already been caught by a hook while swimming in water, this spinning reel for fishing is sometimes used in a state in which the anti-reverse is turned off, that is, this spinning reel for fishing is sometimes used in a state in which the rotor can be reversed. However, in this case, the following problems may be encountered. When the fish which has been caught by the hook swims to the offing or the bottom of the sea, the handle or the rotor are reversed at high speed. Therefore, it is impossible for the angler to immediately conduct a fishline winding action. Further, when the fish has stopped running in water, the rotor overruns and a phenomenon of backlash is caused.
In order to solve the above problems, there is provided a spinning reel for fishing having a brake mechanism for giving a brake force to the reverse rotation of the rotor. This brake mechanism includes: a brake plate rotating together with the reverse rotation of the rotor; and a brake lever, which is arranged at the leg section of the reel body, for giving a brake force to the brake plate. When the brake lever is operated, a predetermined pushing force is given to the brake plate, so that the rotor can be given a brake force when it is reversed. When the above brake mechanism is used, it is possible for an angler to control the reverse rotation of the rotor according to the circumstances of fishing such as a type of the fish or a fight with the fish. Therefore, the angler can positively get the fish which has been caught by the hook.
Also, there is provided a spinning reel for fishing having a drag mechanism which allows rotation of the spool in the fishline drawing direction while the spool is being given a brake force. When this drag mechanism is used, even if the rotor is prevented from being reversed by the above anti-reverse, it is possible to cope with the circumstances in which the fish suddenly pulls the fishline by adjusting torque of the spool. That is, when drag is fully utilized so that a force given to the fishline can be removed by the rotation of the spool and the fishline can be drawn out from the spool, it is possible to prevent the fishline, which is directly connected with the hook, from cutting and also it is possible to prevent the fish body from being damaged.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 62-99975 discloses a change-over mechanism for changing over a state of operation of the drag mechanism. This change-over mechanism changes over the drag mechanism between a drag state in which the spool is given a rotational resistance (brake force) and a free state in which the spool is given no rotational resistance (brake force). The change-over mechanism includes an operating section for changing over between the above two states. When the handle is rotated, the operating section is activated being linked with the rotation of the handle. Therefore, the drag mechanism is changed over to the drag state.
Accordingly, when this change-over mechanism is used, fishing can be smoothly conducted as follows. An angler waits for a bite in a free state. When the angler detects a bite, he changes the drag to an operation state. Then, a fish can eat the bait smoothly, and the angler can take the fish smoothly.
When the drag mechanism is used, it is difficult for angler to change over the drag force given to the spool while the drag operation is being conducted, that is, it is difficult to linearly adjust a brake force like a lever brake. Accordingly, when the intensity of the drag force is too low, the spool is rotated by a weak force so that the fishline is drawn out. Therefore, it is difficult to let the fish come near the angler. On the contrary, when the intensity of the drag force is too strong, the fish suddenly pulls the fishline, which ends up in a break of the fishline or damage in the fish body.
In the change-over mechanism disclosed in the above utility model publication, when the handle is rotated, the drag mechanism is returned to the drag state. Therefore, when it is necessary for the angler to change over immediately, the drag mechanism is delayed when it returns to the drag state. Therefore, the rotor is energetically reversed. As a result, backlash of the fishline tends to be caused.
Further, according to the art disclosed in the above utility model publication, the following problems may be encountered. In the above technique, the operating section for operating an operation state of the drag mechanism is arranged on the rear side of the reel body. Therefore, when the operation state of the drag mechanism is changed over while the angler is holding the fishing rod, it is necessary for the angler to operate the operating section with a hand opposite to the hand holding the fishing rod. Therefore, it is troublesome for him to conduct a change-over operation of the drag. Accordingly, it is impossible to quickly change over the drag.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a spinning reel for fishing characterized in that: it is possible to simply and smoothly change over the states of rotation of the rotor and the spool; and the fishline can be quickly and smoothly drawn out even when it is suddenly pulled by a fish.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides a spinning reel for fishing comprising:
a reel body defining a leg portion attachable to a fishing rod;
a rotor rotatably supported on the reel body;
a spool rotatably attached to the reel body, a fishline being wound around the spool by rotating the rotor;
a first drag mechanism which applies a first resistance to a rotation of the spool;
a change-over mechanism changing over between a state of operation and a state of non-operation of the first drag mechanism; and
an operation member, which operates the change-over mechanism, attached to the leg portion so that the operation member can be operated by a finger of an hand holding the fishing rod.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides a spinning reel for fishing comprising:
a reel body;
a rotor rotatably supported on the reel body;
a spool rotatably attached to the reel body, a fishline being wound around the spool by rotating the rotor;
a drag mechanism which applies a resistance to a rotation of the spool;
a change-over mechanism changing over between a state of operation and a state of non-operation of the drag mechanism;
a brake mechanism which applies a braking force to a reverse rotation of the rotor;
an anti-reverse mechanism which prevents the reverse rotation of the rotor;
an operation member, which operates the brake mechanism and the anti-reverse mechanism, attached to the reel body; and
an change-over mechanism operating member, which operates the change-over mechanism, provided at the reel body and separated from the operation member.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a spinning reel for fishing characterized in that: it is possible to simply and smoothly change over the states of rotation of the rotor and the spool; and the fishline can be quickly and smoothly drawn out even when it is suddenly pulled by a fish.